In recent years, for realizing slow motion reproduction of video data, high-speed cameras capable of shooting at a high frame rate such as hundreds of frames per second that far exceeds the frame rate of a typical camera (24 frames per second, 30 frames per second) are appearing.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology related to a data processing apparatus that captures data on high-speed video taken by a high-speed camera, performs signal processing, and performs slow motion reproduction. This data processing apparatus divides the data on high-speed video taken by the high-speed camera in units of n frames and stores the divided frames in a data storage means. The data processing apparatus reads the frame from the data storage means, compresses and encodes the frame, and records it in the data storage means as stream data. The stream data recorded in the data storage means is decoded by a decoding means in the data processing apparatus and supplied to a display apparatus for display. In accordance with this data processing apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the effect that high-performance processing means is not required by dividing a camera output signal by separate frames and processing it, as compared with a case where a series of processing is performed by directly receiving a camera output signal, is indicated.